


Sparrow and The Wolf

by Anna_nord



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_nord/pseuds/Anna_nord
Summary: When you want to write a modern AU fan fic but all the characters have names from the 9th century ... (¬_¬)In this story, inspired by Aethelflaed and Erik’s tragic romance, Aethelred is still an arsehole little weasel, Aethelflaed is unhappy in her relationship and all Erik wants is to help Aethelflaed save herself.Inspired by both the books and the TV series.





	Sparrow and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A short intro. Hope you enjoy reading it.

“I’m sorry for what I said while we were making love. You know I didn’t mean it, right?”

 

She smiled briefly, though he could not see her face. “I know.”

 

“Was it good for you, too?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Aethel had lied to her boyfriend twice in less than thirty seconds. She laid half naked in their bed with her backside pressed up against him. She felt his hot breath on her neck and he had one arm protectively wrapped around her body.

 

Red sighed happily. “Good, good.”

 

A few seconds later his grip loosened around her, his breathing became steady and heavy and he started snoring lightly.

 

It had not been good for her at all. She had not even wanted to have sex with him but when he was in a certain mood, there was nothing she could do. If Red wanted it he would take it, whether she would give it to him or not. This time he had not been particularly rough with her. He had also not had the patience to warm her up properly.

 

Aethel sighed. She would be a little sore in the morning. It was nothing she had not dealt with before. She moved a bit away from Red and turned to face him. It was not yet fully dark outside and she studied his fine features. He had such a delicate, youthful look with his wavy hair, smooth skin and lips that begged to be kissed. She smiled despite what had happened between them.

 

She gently trailed a finger from the tip of his nose over the bridge of it to the far corner of one eyebrow. He really was quite a handsome man. She had thought so the first time she saw him at the tender age of fourteen. He was seventeen then and had paid her very little attention.

 

Red suddenly stirred. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. He mumbled, “I love you.”

 

With a heart bubbling over with joy and a widening smile, Aethel whispered, “I love you too.”

 

Of course Red had not meant it when he said to her that she was only good for fucking. He had also not meant it when he said that she deserved to be beaten for interrupting him while talking. He said those things without meaning them because he was stressed. Stressed about school, his father, his future. He loved her, he just said so. Aethel kissed the corner of his mouth ever so softly and found a comforting spot nestled close to him. This was her favourite place to be, in his arms.

 

The following morning Aethel left their flat early to walk to the university with Gisela. It had not been easy for Aethel to leave Red sleeping. She had wanted to stay with him and observe his angelic features. She now had to wait until Sunday to see him again. Aethel was much less sore than she had expected and it was with a smile and a tiny bounce in her step that she greeted the beautiful dark haired Gisela.

 

Gisela narrowed her eyes at Aethel. “What are you so happy about?”

 

“What do you mean? Do I need a reason to be happy?” Aethel laughed.

 

“Of course not. It has been a long time since I saw you happy. It makes me happy, too.”

 

“It's Friday, the sun is shining and tonight is your party. I think those three reasons are enough.”

 

“More than enough,” Gisela replied.

 

“Are you all set for tonight, then?” Aethel asked.

 

“Almost. I think we just need to move a few fragile items away from the main area for, hmm .. Safe-keeping.” Gisela said it with the tiniest of winks of an eye.

 

“What sort of people have you invited to this party?” Aethel laughed.

 

“Well, you know Uthred and his friends. They are sweet but also very lively, if you know what I mean.”

 

Around the corner stood Gisela's boyfriend, smiling and with three take-away cups in his hands. His long dark hair was neatly tied back but rather matted. He looked very rock n roll in his tight jeans and leather jacket.

 

“Uthred!” Aethel called. She gave him a quick embrace and accepted the cup he offered her. “We were just talking about you and the party.”

 

“You are coming, right?” He asked. Aethel nodded. “Don't bring my cousin. He is not invited.”

 

“He is out of town with his dad. He won't be back until Sunday evening.”

 

Uthred scoffed. “Good.”

 

Aethel gave a strained smile. She had not even told Red there was a party. Had he known he would very likely find a way to keep her home. He liked to keep her safe at home.

 

Uthred put one arm around Aethel, one arm around Gisela and continued, “He is such an arsehole. You are too good for him.”

 

Gisela nodded. “Normally I would tell you off and tell you to behave but I honestly agree with you one hundred percent.”

 

“You don't know him like I do,” Aethel said quietly.

 

“And thank fuck for that!” Uthred laughed.

 

Aethel said no more. Uthred had never cared much for his younger cousin and since they were teenagers he had downright despised him. Uthred claimed that he had felt the evil in Red since they were children.

Uthred had never approved of Aethel and Red's relationship. Not that Aethel needed his approval but she looked up to him like an older brother. She would have preferred if they could all get along.

 

“No, but seriously,” Uthred continued, “You are coming tonight, aren't you? Because if you aren't, you better have an amazing excuse.”

 

“No, no. I will be there. How many others will be there?”

 

Uthred shrugged. “Oh, the usual gang plus a few more.” His face twisted into first a smug, then an idiotic grin. Gisela rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. He said in a sing-song voice, “And Finan will be there. He's single now.”

 

Aethel’s heart jumped. Uthred had tried to set Aethel up with his close friend Finan for ages and Uthred knew that Aethel fancied him. It had been to no avail. Aethel had always been too shy to talk to Finan and Finan was hardly ever single. She _had_ fancied him, at least. Even after she had met Red. Hearing of his new status as single set all kinds of emotions roaring in Aethel. Simply imagining looking into his dark chocolate brown eyes and hearing him speak with that silky Irish accent made her tremble. He, like Uthred, kept a sort of carefree rock n roll style with his messy, thick dark hair and he wore it well. But she loved Red and she could never betray him by thinking even a single indecent thought about Finan. She cleared her throat. “Thanks but no thanks. I've got Red whom I love. Besides Finan wouldn't give me the time of day, single or not. So please let it go and don’t embarrass me tonight.”

 

Uthred gasped. “I would never!”

 

Gisela stared at him pointedly. He threw his hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright. I won't do anything to embarrass you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They reached the grounds of the university and parted ways. Aethel was new and still had to use a map to find her way around. She followed a path to the building where her next lecture would take place. She enjoyed the warm morning sun on her face, the tea Uthred had brought her and the gentle rustle of the trees in the autumn air. With the greenery around her, the birds singing and the sun and breeze almost caressing her skin, Aethel soon found herself hypnotised by the small wonders of nature. She closed her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar area. She looked down at her map again. The map was correct. She found the building she was looking for. That particular building, however, was cordoned off and builders in hardhats were walking around the area.

 

“Uh ..” Aethel found her timetable. She had found the right building according to the map. Just not according to her timetable. She was, in fact, supposed to be on the other side of campus in ten minutes. “Right.”

 

“Can I help you?” A deep voice spoke. Aethel looked up into a golden blonde beard and a pair of striking blue eyes. The owner of the deep voice smiled and that smile seemed to reach his eyes. She immediately noticed three reddish scars running across his face. Despite his smile he made her nervous. “This area is closed for lectures for a good while yet.”

 

“Y-yes, I can see that.” Aethel scrambled to gather her things and turned to make her way quickly to the opposite end of campus. She looked over her shoulder. “I’m so sorry for intruding.”

 

“You weren't intruding,” the man called after her. He waved slightly as she walked briskly, papers, tea cup and phone in her hands and her hair billowing behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously taking a lot of liberties here. But that’s fiction for you. Any feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
